Au cœur de l'île
by Lliviana
Summary: Il ouvrit une deuxième fois la bouche mais cette fois, ce fut pour lui répondre. Le son enivrant de sa voix eut en outre le don de la faire frissonner ; elle écouta avec attention ces mots être prononcés par cette mélodie capiteuse: — Oui, pourquoi pas ?


Salut! J'ai une grande nouvelle! Euh... en faite, elle est pas si grande mais bon voilà quoi. Je me lance dans une fiction, je sais ce que vous vous dite «mais nooooooon, on ne s'en doutait pas! C'est pour ça qu'on est comme des cons ici» mais bon, j'aime dire des choses inutiles que voulez-vous? Bref c'est un nouvelle fiction, toute fraîche, toute neuve sortie de ma drôle d'imagination rien que pour vous.

**Raiting **- M. Attention cette fanfic contiendra surement des scènes violentes, morbides, froide et quelques scènes de sexe. Donc éviter de lire âme sensible.

**Disclaimer -** L'univers de Fairy Tail appatien toujours à Hiro Mashima, mais dans cette fic il n'y aura que quelques personnage né de ma création.

Merci à **Namuria** pour sa correction et sa grande aide.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

La tempête faisait rage à l'extérieur.

Le vent soufflait dans tous les sens, emportant parfois sur son passage des branches d'arbres et autres objets impossibles à identifier vu la vitesse à laquelle ils passaient. Peu osait s'aventurer dehors, et ceux qui s'y risquaient ne revenaient pas pour témoigner de leur expérience, non, ils disparaissaient. Mais ça, ce n'était que parce qu'aucun mage n'était passé là.

Que se soit Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Raven Tail, Lamia Scale, aucune guilde, aucun mage n'avait encore osé s'hasarder sur ces terres. Aucun de ces rares habitants n'avaient fait preuve d'assez d'audace pour sortir de leur emplacement, ou du moins ils l'avaient fait mais ne trouvaient le courage d'en parler.

Et pourtant, pour une île mystérieuse on y racontait bien des choses. Les rumeurs et les légendes ne manquaient pas. Certains disaient qu'elle était hantée. D'autres juraient qu'ils étaient passés à côté et avaient entendu un mystérieux chant ou encore, qu'ils frémissaient à l'écoute de cris d'enfants maltraités. Mais tous savaient qu'il ne s'agissait que de conjectures. Néanmoins, la curiosité aussi vilaine qu'elle était finissait toujours par attirer ces malheureuses victimes, les emmenant au cœur d'un sujet incertain et les faisant affirmer des suppositions, parfois fausses.

Mais une mission, une seule, les emmena là où nul n'osait jusqu'à présent se risquer. Unequête si dangereuse n'aurait jamais dû exister — les endroits de ce genre n'auraient jamais dû exister. Seuls les plus courageux et forts pourraient réellement résister. Mais les sadiques demeureront toujours. Vicieux et malveillants, ces derniers mettaient tout ça sur une feuille de papier attirant les innocents dans ce piège presque mortel, se réjouissant des martyrs qu'ils en tireraient.

Et ce fut une innocente mage d'eau qui choisit au hasard une mission ce jour-là, sans même se douter des conséquences que cela engendrerait.

Elle le chercha des yeux, entre les membres qui se battaient amicalement et les objets balancés un peu partout ; elle le trouva.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un de ses magnifiques sourires dont elle seule avait le secret.

La jeune femme grimaça un peu à cause de la cacophonie autour, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas trop car après tout, c'était Fairy Tail. Le sourire aux lèvres et les cils battants, la petite mage s'approcha avec précaution, évitant les chaises, les planches de bois et les mages qui volaient à nouveau. Ainsi elle se fraya un chemin, entama le parcours du combattant, ou plutôt de la combattante. La prunelle ne se détacha à aucun moment du « bien » recherché, le scrutant, l'observant, le sondant.

Elle le regardait _lui_.

Gray Fullbuster.

Il était assis seul sur une des tables de la guilde, noyant ses pensées dans les glaçons de son verre d'alcool.

Doucement elle avança vers le bel apollon.

Doucement la tension se fit de plus en plus forte.

La peur, mélangée à la confusion.

Elle ne voulait pas se faire rejetée. Non, pas cette fois-ci.

La femme de la pluie arriva et s'assit à côté de l'homme. Celui-ci avait perdu son haut et elle admira un instant les muscles saillants avant de se rappeler à l'ordre et de laisser l'exhibitionniste remarquer sa présence. Depuis l'épisode de l'écharpe, la magicienne avait appris à le laisser un peu plus respirer, lui laissant ses moments de réflexions. Il avait un passé et elle se devait de le respecter.

Dans un sursaut Gray la remarqua.

Elle ne dit rien sur le coup, les yeux rivés sur la table. Puis la mage d'eau leva légèrement ses perles bleues vers sa direction et lorgna sa friande sculpture: les abdominaux moulés à la perfection, la peau halée ainsi que le pectoral tatoué par la marque de couleur azurde la guilde. Il y avait aussi ses larges épaules sur lesquelles l'amoureuse du bleu avait envie de s'accrocher à longueur de temps, ce cou alléchant où résidait sa pomme d'Adam, cette partie du corps tant fantasmée, son menton, ses lèvres étirées en sourire un espiègle dont la bleutée rêvait de goûter — ces mêmes lippes qui ne demandaient qu'à se sceller au siennes, pour ainsi lui faire l'amour aux lèvres —son nez puis finalement ses mystérieuses prunelles grises. Ses orbes à la lueur charmante dans lesquels la jeune femme plongea sans gêne, déversant ainsi son océan dans sa marée sombre.

Et ce fut à cet instant que la femme pluie se lança.

— Bonjour, dit la bleutée à la voix maîtrisée

— Salut Juvia, répondit l'interpellé, un sourire sur le visage

Un moment de silence, dans lequel la jeune femme se délecta des quelques sensations que sa voix lui procurait.

La mage à l'élément aqueux savait comment s'y prendre et ce qu'elle voulait. Par ailleurs, elle maîtrisait cet art : celui d'attirer le descendant des Fullbuster dans ses filets. L'amoureuse se remit donc à parler.

— Juvia voulait discuter un peu avec Gray-sama, enfin… elle a plutôt quelque chose à demander.

— Quoi ?

— Gray-sama voudrait-il faire une mission avec Juvia ? Juste cette fois-ci ; Juvia promet d'être calme et gentille.

Il la laissa mijoter un bon moment, conscient de la torture que ça représentait.

Ce silence sembla durer une éternité aux yeux de Juvia. Elle le vit ouvrir sa bouche, pour lui donner la réponse tant attendue, avant de la refermer. Elle fronça alors les sourcils et se mit à taper nerveusement du pied — l'impatience lui fourmillait le ventre.

Il ouvrit une deuxième fois la bouche mais cette fois, ce fut pour lui répondre. Le son enivrant de sa voix eut en outre le don de la faire frissonner ; elle écouta avec attention ces mots être prononcés par cette mélodie capiteuse.

— Oui, pourquoi pas ?

Ils n'avaient _aucune_ idée de ce qui se passerait

.

.

* * *

><p>Bah voilà, c'était le prologue tant attendu. Je remercie notamment <strong>Namuria<strong> pour sa bêta-lecture qui m'a grandement aidé, alors voilà Namu bisou, bisou . Haha (je suis dans ma période mamours - don't judge me). Merci aussi à Brise hivernale, grâce à elle, j'ai eue une l'idée d'une période où la guilde serait sombre, morbide et froide. Sans même le savoir Kaya tu m'as beaucoup inspirées. Mais ne t'inquiète pas en aucun cas je copierai tes idées, j'ai déjà les mienne mais disons que tu as collaboré à ma période "création de fiction". Je voulais aussi dire merci à **vous**, puisque vous lisez ma nouvelle fiction. Si l'intrigue de mon prologue vous a plu je vous retrouve dans le prochain chapitre. Avec beaucoup plus de texte, plus de romance, plus d'intrigue et plus de problème. Vous verrez ce que je veux dire.

Sky


End file.
